A Way Back Into Love
by goblinqueen2699
Summary: Sarah is kicked out of her house and is all alone and she gets some unexpected help :)
1. Chapter 1

**It was a rainy afternoon and Sarah was sitting in her room**

**reading and she heard two tiny knocks and then Toby came in.**

"**Sawah," Toby said, toddling in the door. **

"**Hi Toby ." Sarah said, picking up her little bother, smiling a little at how cute he said her name. **

"**Why are mommy and daddy fighting? " Toby asked with tears in his eyes, Sarah shrugged. **

"**I have no idea little guy," Sarah mumbled, holding him closer to hug him, wanting to protect him from their thoughtless parents.**

**After a couple of minutes Sarah heard her stepmother yelling "SARAH WILLIAMS!" She winced and put Toby on the floor, giving him a bear to play with.**

"**Oh god what did I do this time?" Sarah said to herself, walking down the stairs.**

"**Yeah?" she called as she got closer to them, knowing that Karen and her dad are standing at the bottom. She knew right away she was in trouble . He dad mouths to her I'm sorry and then Karen begins .**

"**And you! You, fell asleep while you had Toby the other night! You left him alone, unsupervised, he could have died and do you care? No!" she yelled. Sarah blinked. What was she talking about? Ye she had fallen asleep, but Toby had been asleep too.**

"**Of course I care, he was," she began, but Karen cut her off.**

"**Don't! And the way you walk around here, spaced out not listening to a word anyone says. I'll tell you what I think. I think you are on drugs. That is the only explanation for your behavior!" she snapped. Sarah shook her head.**

" **But no, I would never," Sarah said. Karen cut her off again. **

" **I don't want to hear lies young lady you are no longer welcome in MY house, there is the door." Karen snapped, pointing at the front door. Sarah looked from the door to her stepmother in disbelief.**

"**Dad?" Sarah pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears "You know me! You know that I would never!"**

"**He doesn't have a say in this, he won't be living here much longer either. We are getting a divorce," she said plainly, then pointed at the door again, "Now get out!"**

**Her dad just stood there, his mouth open, not saying anything. Sarah turned and ran out of the house, tears falling, mixing with rain that was still falling.**

**She ran into the woods near by her house, trying to take cover from the rain. She rested against a tree, trying to cope with what had just happened. She had been kicked out of her own house, a house she had lived in for eighteen years. She wiped the tears from here eyes, wondering what she would do now. She couldn't go home and all of her friends lived miles away. And it was way past dinner time. She had been hiding in her room wiles her father and her stepmother argued. She was starving. **

**Just then, she felt something roll against her leg. She looked down, and gasped. There beside her on the ground lay a peach. She blinked her eyes to make sure it was real. It was still there when she opened them. **

**She picked it up carefully, and smelled it. It looked and smelled ok. **

" **I don't care if it is drugged, I'm starving." she said, and took a bite. It was delicious, and not drugged. So she finished it, and wiped her hands on her jeans.**

**After that she looked around. It was still raining. She couldn't sit under the tree forever.**

"**You know if wishes are coming true today, you know what would be helpful? A place to get out of the rain." she quipped. Then the wind rushed through the trees. She turned her face, and there to her right a tiny cottage had appeared. Sarah stood up in shock, and walked toward it. She opened the door, and stepped inside. It was surprisingly roomy, with a kitchen a bed and everything even clothes. She is amazed.**

**Sarah changed her clothes, and lay the ones she was wearing out to dry. Then sat down in front of the cozy fireplace to get warm. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it had to be a while, the sun was getting lower in the sky, and the rain had stopped.**

**Just then she heard her dad calling her name. She didn't care! He had not said a word to defend her, even though Karen was divorcing him. She folded her arms, resolved not to go out to him, but then she hears Toby's voice. And her heart broke.**

"**Sawah! Where are you?" he called. She did want to got to him and let him know she was ok, but that would mean talking to her dad, and she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. **

" **I wish this place was invisible so they would walk right past me." she said out loud.**

**And they did. They walked past the cottage like it wasn't even there. She was amazed. Everything she has asked for had happened.**

"**Look, I need to know what's going on! Who is doing this? Because, if it is who I think it is we need to talk!" she said aloud. No one appeared, and she was disappointed. **

"**Figures, I need someone, anyone! Any of my friends, please!" she cried. There was no answer. Sarah crossed to the bed in the corner and lay down on it, crying herself to sleep.**

**She woke up and in the dark, having no idea how long she had slept, wondering what time it was. Then, she heard a ticking on the wall. There was a clock there that went to the thirteenth hour, and a note that says you're welcome. **

**Then she realized just how long she had been asleep. She really had to pee and there is no bathroom. She blushed, not wanting to ask for that, but her only other option was a tree, or a bush.**

"**Um, I need a place to relieve myself," she said quickly, and a bucket appears in the corner.**

"**Oh come on, that's so not funny," she called, stifling a giggle. Then she hears a laugh that she would know anywhere. She couldn't blame him for laughing, it was a little funny. **

"**Please?" Sarah said in a really sweet voice. A bathroom appears. **

"**Thanks!" Sarah said with a smile.**

**After she was done, she stood up, and caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful. All that time in the woods had not been kind. So she jumped in the shower and she felt better at once. When she was done she wrapped a towel around her before she got out, just in case he was watching.**

**Now that she was clean, she stepped out of the bath room, and found a hot meal sitting on the table. She ate quickly, then lay back down to take it all in. But soon had drifted back to sleep.**

**I'll post the next chapter in 2 days I promise ****J**** the next one will be better**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up and looked around it took her a minute to realize were she was. 'Oh yeah I forgot I'm in a magical cottage in the woods.' she said to herself. She walked into the kitchen and laying on the table was eggs, beacon, and toast with a dr. pepper. she walked over to the seat and there laid a note that said "Good morning I hope you enjoy

Your breakfast precious." Sarah smiled and laid the note down and began to eat. "This is so delicious " she said out loud.

After she had eaten ,she headed for the closet to change her clothes. When she opened the closet, she found a lot more clothes than had been in there the night before. She noticed that there seemed to be a lot of dresses and skirts. She browsed through the clothes, and had trouble finding what she wanted to wear, until she came across, a pretty blue dress. It had a bit of a sparkle to it. She put it on and found that it fit just right. She twirled on the spot and the skirt swirled around her legs like a cloud. She felt very pretty in it. All she was missing was shoes, which she found in the bottom of the closet. Slippers to match each outfit. She loved it she felt like a queen.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door it was hoggle. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked "Jareth sent me." hoggle replied "well ok but why haven't been here yet?" Sarah asks "We were busy cleaning the castle, but I don't know why we were Jareth wouldn't tell us." hoggle replied. "why did Jareth send you?" Sarah asked

" he wants to speak with you." hoggle said afraid

"Ok shall we." Sarah said with a laugh

"We shall." hoggle replied . Sarah and hoggle make their quick journey through the labyrinth on there way to the castle .

Ohh the suspense lol next chapter in 3 days ;)


	3. Chapter 3

On there way to the castle its so quiet so Sarah tried to start conversation "so how is Ludo and Sir Didymus ?" Sarah asked. "Well Ludo has a girlfriend named Booboo,

and they live with Sir Didymus." Hoggle replied. "That's very good." Sarah said. Then it was quiet again Sarah was beginning to get nervous. "Hoggle I'm scared." Sarah said

"why." hoggle asked " let's see I fought my way to the castle and was a complete brat the whole way there, I danced with the goblin king , he fell in love with me and I said those dreadful words I shouldn't have." Sarah screamed "that's what Im scared. "she added "It will be ok." Hoggle replied "I hope so." Sarah said.

Jareths pov

Up in the castle Jareth was pacing back and forth. How would he make her fall in love with him. "Sir" one of the goblins said. " What!" Jareth screams "She's here." the goblin said "Here goes nothing." Jareth says walking out the door.

"Hello Jareth." Sarah said with a smile.

" Good evening miss Sarah" Jareth said.

" How lovely to see you again, how are you?" Sarah smirked " Good as always." Jareth replied with a smile

"Good same here." Sarah replied

A few moments of silence "Lexi." Jareth yelled.

A small little goblin waddles in the door "yes master". lexi replied "Escort miss Sarah to her room and help her put on something more comfortable for dinner." Jareth said her could tell she wasn't comfortable around him in that dress

'that dress' he thought to himself when he heard "Come miss Sarah." lexi said

The little goblin showed Sarah her room.

" This is so pretty." Sarah said in amazement.

"Thank you I decorated it." Lexi said

"well you did a very good job." Sarah said

The little goblin smiled and helped Sarah

"Hair?" lexi said "Sure." Sarah said

So they parted Sarah's hair in two half and curled them and placed a crystal hair piece in her hair and a dash of glitter. "that's lovely." Sarah's smiled "Make up?" lexi asked Sarah nodded. The goblin lexi put eyeliner on Sarah and mascara and some pink lipstick. "Now clothes that's my favorite." lexi giggled. So they went over to the closet and found a pair of knee length black skirt and a black top Sarah tried them on " I love this outfit." Sarah said not knowing jareth had appeared in the room. " you look gorges." jareth said " why thank you." Sarah said

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked "yes." she said as jareth held out his arm . Sarah hesitated but took it and on the way down the hall it was quiet. "Im sorry." Sarah blurts out

"What for my I ask?" jareth asked "for being a brat three years ago." Sarah said as she looked at her feet " Well Im sorry for being the way I was I know I was cruel." jareth replied " No you didn't do anything you were simply treating me the way I was treating you." Sarah said

"You-." Sarah cut him off before he could finish.

"Therefore you did nothing wrong." Sarah said

"thank you no one has ever been that nice to me." jareth said. By this time they were there. Sarah sat down and so did Jareth and they began eating and it was to quiet so Sarah started humming (within you). Jareth looked up is she really humming the song he had sung her three years ago. "what?" Sarah asked " are you humming?" Jareth asks

"yes." Sarah replied "What are you humming." jareth asked "nothing." Sarah said " Your humming the song I sang you three years ago." Jareth laughed " So what I liked it the song was nice." Sarah replied " I hoped you like it." jareth says " well I am done what about you?" Sarah asked

"Ya." jareth said quietly .

So Jareth escorted her back to her room no one talked the whole time but when they got there "goodnight." Sarah said " good night." Sarah said

Will post the next chapter soon


End file.
